Roomates
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: When Roxas gets stuck with a certain redhead as a roommate, things spiral out of control. It's not until Axel goes out of control and attempts suicide that Roxas realizes how much he does love the redheaded idiot. M in some chapters, strong T in most. R
1. 20 thousand or so questions

A/N- This is Shay! A friend of 'impossiblyimpossible! yay an Axel/Roxas fic written by me. Reviews are VERY much appreciated, as well as suggestions as to how the two can 'get to know eacother'

"There." Roxas smiled in satisfaction. The last poster was hung, and all of his stuff was unpacked. Sitting on the room's bunk bed, Roxas admired his handiwork. Now he could take a nap before being forced to meet his new roommate. Yawning, he drifted into a dreamless sleep...

"That's MY bed freshmeat!" Roxas felt himself being pushed onto the floor at three in the afternoon. It was, apparently, farther away than he had previously thought. Why did they have bunk beds here anyway?

"ow! What the hell was that for?" Now fully awake, Roxas glared at his attacker. The man looked a couple of years older than Roxas. He was thin and he wore a black...trenchcoat? Weird...What was even more disturbing was that the man had fiery red spikes shooting out of his head _and _tattoos on his face! Great...

"You were sleeping on MY mattress." The redhead made it sound like Roxas was an idiot for not knowing that.

"I don't see your name on it asshole. Do you even have one? looking as freaky as you do.."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized? and what are you? twelve?"

Roxas glared again, causing the older man...Axel...to smirk.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" This guy was going to get on Roxas' every last nerve..

"You just look so adorable with that pout on your face. Sexy even" Roxas was completely shocked. What the hell was this guy on? And he was glaring. Not pouting. GLARING..

"I'm sorry...but I don't swing that way"His response made Axel chuckle and his eyes, unusually green and cat-like, lit up. Roxas felt his body get tense...this man was a creepy psychopath. He was sure of it.

"Bet I could change your mind..." Definitely a creepy psychopath. Roxas made a noise of disgust and the Pyro laughed again. Finally, he turned around to leave.

"Hey freshmeat, top bunk is mine. I'm _always_ on top." Then he was gone, leaving a dumbstruck Roxas to process all the implications he had just heard. It was going to be a loooonngg year.

Axel's POV

"Can't believe I got stuck with a freshman for a roomie..." Axel muttered to himself as he crossed the hall to his dorm. Pushing open the door, he noticed that somebody had decorated the room. He saw that same someone asleep on top of the bunk bed. That wouldn't do at all...it was HIS bunk bed and he would let freshmeat know it with a not so gentle wake up call.

After being dumped on the floor, the kid woke up and glared at him. Aww...how cute. Axel noticed that freshmeat was giving him a once-no, twice- over, and he was afraid.

Good.

Tired of being scrutinized, Axel explained very slowly that the kid had been sleeping on HIS mattress. Judging by the response he got back, his new roomie was not exactly a ray of sunshine. Axel preferred it that way though, it was much more entertaining. Like when the kid tried to glare at him, he had to grin. It was adorable. The glare had melted into a grumpy pout.

Well, Freshmeat got offended and Axel decided to fluster him a bit.

"You just look so adorable with that pout on your face. Sexy even."

It worked. The kid looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Then he made some assumption about Axel being gay.

It took only a fraction of a second for Axel to regain his composure and make a sly comment. The kid looked like he'd noticed it though. Hmm...he'd have to think for a while. It was time to wrap up this meeting.

Although, Axel wanted his new best buddy to think too...so he just couldn't pass up making a comment that gave freshmeat that 'slapped' look again. This year was going to be fun.

Roxas POV.

After busying himself with random, meaningless, unnecessary, tasks for several hours, Roxas figured that he had to go back to the dorm eventually. Maybe his roommate, or cell mate, would be asleep by now. Or dead. Dead worked just as well...Roxas didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid when he opened the door and found...nothing. He sighed. Roxas decided it would not be a good idea to change into pajamas tonight...not with that creepy Axel lurking somewhere. Eww.

As he crawled under the covers of the _bottom bunk, _therefore _his bunk, _Roxas couldn't help but hope that this guy had the decency to let him sleep, as long as he was on the bottom. ...

Apparently not...

Axel POV

_"I'm sorry...but I don't swing that way"_ Why the hell was Freshmeat's comment bothering him so much? He was Axel...red-hot flaming Axel! He _totally _liked chicks. With boobs and stuff..ya know? He was just messing with the poor kid...and he thought it was funny when the kid had _tried _(and failed) to be intimidating. Any straight guy would find that amusing...and the look on the kid's face when he made that last comment was priceless! okay...so he had to stop calling the kid...well, kid. What was his name again?

Axel thought about it for a few minutes and then realized. "He never told me his name..." Wait. Why would AXEL be even a LITTLE BIT upset because some freshman never introduced himself? Ugh! He could ask...but freshmeat would probably be asleep and very upset to be woken up again. Axel vaguely wondered if his new roomie slept in his boxers...Shit. Unwanted thought. Maybe some alcohol would help get rid of these weird thoughts about how cute freshmeat was. mmm...freshmeat...Yeah...he needed alcohol. NOW...

1:00 found Axel in front of the door to his dorm room. How had he gotten there? Oh well...yawn... he was too tired to care at the moment.

Upon entering, he spotted a mess of blonde hair uncovered by the blanket. Now freshmeat was sleeping in the bottom bunk...he learned his lesson. Axel felt himself pulled toward the sleeping boy. For some unknown reason...Axel decided to ask his name after all. Considering the kid would probably jump up and hit his head, he had to be restrained. Really...Axel was only thinking of his roommate's safety...

Roxas POV

When he woke up, the first thing Roxas noticed was that he could barely breathe.

"Mornin' roomie!"

Then he noticed there was a drunk Axel sitting on his chest. Wait.._AXEL _was sitting on his chest...and he was _DRUNK?! _Roxas immediately tried to jump up but was firmly held back.

"Ow! Watch it would ya?"

"No Axel! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SITTING ON MY CHEST AT ONE IN THE MORNING AND DRUNK AND GRINNING LIKE AN ID-mmph!"

"You have to calm down and stop screaming!Now...I just want you to answer some questions and then I'll leave you alone...'till tomorrow." He grinned.

Roxas nodded so that Axel would get his hand the hell away before it got bitten off. Though he' probably like that. Ugh. Roxas glared.

"You're a sick bastard, ya know that?"

"You flatter me...now, are you gonna answer my questions or what?"

"Whatever...just get the hell off of me"

"No. I'm comfortable."

Roxas couldn't even think of a reply to that...so he kept his mouth shut.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"You got a girlfriend?"

"no."

"Any pets?"

"had a dog once."

Axel asked about what schools he went too, music he liked, his family...it went on and on. Why did this freak want to know so much about him?

"You got a name roomie?"

"Roxas..." Axel had on a thoughtful expression. Roxas sighed...thinking it was over. No such luck.

Axel rattled off about 50 more questions or so about absolutely nothing important. Favorite subjects, favorite movies, his opinion on global warming...etc.

"Roxas, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." He answered immediately. Axel smirked.

"Why?"

Roxas didn't know why...his favorite color had been blue until a couple of days ago.

"I don't..." Roxas trailed off...suddenly noticing how close Axel had gotten. How had _that _happened?

Axel stared expectantly at him...almost like he was waiting for an explosion or something. Then Roxas noticed something. Axel's eyes...were...Green...Crap. It was just a coincidence right? He had not based his new favorite color on this man's eyes. No Way.

"Alright Roxy...I'm done, you can go to sleep now."

Roxas started to protest. "Don't call me-"

"Night." Axel cut him off and climbed up the ladder into his own bed.

At least it was over.

Axel POV

Axel crept over to the bunk bed and very carefully checked to make sure it's occupant was sound asleep. He was. Then, also very carefully, he sat on the kid's chest so that he was pinned. "Hey roomie! Wake up!" after a few minutes of loud whispering, the blonde finally opened his eyes. He was NOT happy The kid starting screaming his head off and tried to jump up. That hurt. Axel was forced to cover the kid's mouth with his hand.

Being very reasonable, Axel requested that his roommate answer a few questions. So after getting a nod of consent, Axel pulled back his hand and fired out the questions. Anything that came to mind really...roomie was 19,single, and his name was Roxas. Axel liked that name. R-r-r-r-roxas. He asked a few more questions and settled on asking one more. It wasn't for any reason really...just plain curiosity.

"Roxas, what's your favorite color?" Roxas answered almost instantly.

"Green" Axel wasn't expecting that...he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it if Roxas hadn't started blushing as soon as he said it. Why was the color green an embarrassing one to favor? Roxas didn't even realize he was blushing. Axel just had to ask.

"Why?"

The blonde squirmed a little and began to look very confused. As if he didn't know either.

"I don't..." Roxas started blushing even more before he could finsh his answer. Axel was a bit concerned about how weird the blonde was acting. Since he looked like he was on the verge of some sort of panic attack, Axel decided to leave him alone for the night. He would bother him in the morning.


	2. Screaming Match

Axel woke up to find a note stuck to his forehead. It was from Roxas, how cute.

_You are the sickest man I have EVER met in my life! Why do you feel the need to know so much about me? I haven't even known you for two days and already I am thoroughly disgusted. Enjoy the dorm, you'll soon have it to yourself. I'll stop by after class to grab my stuff. I don't care if you aren't in it. In fact, don't be. _

ouch. Axel frowned at the angry words scrawled across the page, but kept reading.

_I refuse to share a room with a drunken pervert. I do NOT appreciate being straddled and interrogated about my personal life. I am not gay and it disgusts me that you, apparently, are. I do not like you. I hate you. Goodbye and good riddance. _

Despite the fact that his feelings had been hurt (yes...he had feelings), Axel laughed. Straddled him? There was a HUGE difference in _straddling _someone and sitting on their chest. That Roxas had a dirty mind. There was no way Roxas would ever be allowed to leave.

"I'll just sit here and wait."

Roxas POV (a few hours earlier)

He had to leave. Axel was an ass and it was only going to get worse now that he had totally flustered Roxas the night before. How the hell had he gotten himself into that situation in the first place? Axel's face was like an inch away.

"My favorite color is _Green _Axel. Like your _eyes..._" Roxas mocked his thoughts again as he relived the embarrassing experience. Ugh. Where had that even come from?! That's why he left Axel the note.

For some reason, Roxas didn't want Axel to be sad that he was leaving so he made the letter sound horrible in the hopes it would just piss him off. He even commented on Axel's 'disgusting' possible gayness. That was low, especially since he wasn't sure Axel was gay. All in all, Roxas thought he was a terrible person. He had to make amends.

Axel POV

thirteen hours, seven minutes and fourteen seconds later (not that he was counting) Axel heard the door to the dorm open. Roxas...It was later than he expected. Did Roxas really plan on moving out tonight? He should've just stayed tonight and left tomorrow. Not that Axel would ever suggest that. Ever. He heard Roxas shuffle into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Now Axel could put operation 'annoy the crap out of roxas while somehow convincing him to stay with you for whatever reason since you are definitely not gay and not attracted to him' into action. Ok...how about operation ATCORWSCHTSWYFWRSYADNGANATH. That wasn't any better. hmm...

He flopped down on the bottom bunk and waited for Roxas to leave the bathroom.

Eventually, Roxas did walk out with nothing but a towel around his waist. The room suddenly felt very warm.

Roxas jumped when he saw Axel watching him.

"What are you doing?" The words came out a bit strangled. They sounded angry, scared, and cautious all at the same time.

Axel played it cool and refused to directly answer the question. What was he supposed to say after all? 'I'm just sitting here staring at you Roxas because I can barley manage to pull my eyes away from your dripping wet body and...' that was enough of those thoughts.

" I got your love letter Roxas." Axel smirked.

"Ya know...I came here to apologize for making assumptions about your sexual orientation, but considering you haven't looked me directly in the face once, I think I was dead on."

"What?" Shit. He'd noticed that.

"Forget it. I won't have this discussion with you. Look, I came to say I'm sorry and I still am. I'm not leaving right now and I'm sorry about the stupid note. I got really nervous last night."

Axel grinned widely as he realized Roxas had reminded him of the note. Perhaps now was not the best time...but...

"I need to talk to you about one detail in that little note you left."

"What's that?"

"I was SO not straddling you! Dirty Roxas...shame on you. "

"Well you WERE smothering me!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you had stopped SCREAMING!"

"If YOU hadn't scared the crap out of me at ONE IN THE MORNING I WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO FREAKING...I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN...AND YOU WEREN"T HELPING...forget it."

Axel couldn't take this anymore. He'd call Namine'. That girl always knew how to fix his problems. He was not about to have a screaming match with that ridiculous, paranoid, adorable, loud mouth, hot headed, hot bodied, little blonde...bad thoughts... This was WHY he had to talk to Namine.

Roxas POV

Roxas walked into the dorm ready to apologize. He wasn't sure _why _exactly, just that it was something he needed to do.

When he opened the door, there was no Axel in sight. Roxas figured he'd take a quick shower before facing his roommate. The shower was very relaxing and Roxas walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

When Roxas looked around the room, he saw Axel. STARING at him. When Roxas questioned him, he realized the redhead had avoided the question and broke into a smirk saying something about a love letter. Then the idiot started making a joke out of Roxas' apology and saying he had a dirty mind. Next thing he knew, Axel had lost, or forfeited, the screaming match and left without another word.

Apparently, Roxas was 'so freaking...'something. Axel hadn't finshed that thought. Freaking...stupid? ridiculous? paranoid? ...attractive? Did Axel find him _attractive? _He must be going insane...it was nap time. The last thought Roxas had was that Axel looked pretty hot when he was angry...


	3. Namine'

After walking for an hour or so, Axel found himself in front of Namine's house. It was late, but he knew she would answer and help him. Namine' was a kind soul. Still, he hesitated at the door and was surprised when she answered it.

"Hello, Axel." It was creepy sometimes...how she could sense things about people that others never could.

"Namine'. Sorry to come at such a late hour but..."

"I understand. You need my help, right?"

"Yes Namine. I do. I'm so confused!"

"Axel...this isn't like you..."

"I know. "

"Why don't you come in and we'll discuss the problem."

Axel followed Namine' into a candle lit room with an incredibly comfy couch. When they both were seated, Namine' looked at him expectantly.

"What's bothering you Axel?"

"Well...Nam, I just got this new roommate right? He's a freshman named Roxas.." Axel noticed that Namine' raised an eyebrow.

"Right...well...anyways...at first I was teasing him ya know? He hates my guts." Axel grinned.

"That's not the problem." When Namine' said it, it wasn't a question. Almost like she _knew _what the problem was.

"No...the problem is that I walked away without knowing his name and I was upset by it. Then I felt the need to learn more about him. I got these weird thoughts in my head and I stopped at the bar to get rid of them."

Namine was giving him a disapproving look. Normally, he would laugh at such a look coming from such a petite blonde, but this was NAMINE'. You did not laugh at Namine...

"anyways..." Axel continued. " I wound up at the dorm a little drunk and decided to interrogate Roxas even though it was one in the morning and he was asleep. I sat on his chest and asked him like a hundred questions about stupid things. I asked him what his favorite color was and he said green. Then he blushed like crazy. I don't get it...and then I realized that I had been leaning forward the whole time so that my face was only an inch away from his. When I noticed though, I didn't want to move."

Namine was quiet, waiting for Axel to say something else.

"Namine', am I gay?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer...she had to giggle at poor Axel's confused face and blunt question.

"Axel, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Why, I'm fairly certain Roxas will come around eventually. All you have to do is get to know him better."

"But Namine' I still-"

"Hush Axel. I can't help you with your relationships. Now, I have a very busy day tomorrow and it's getting, well, early...so you should get going." Namine' was kicking him out. Axel couldn't believe it, but he obeyed nonetheless.

"Night Namine'. Thanks for lending an ear." She nodded and waved as he walked down the street.

At least he had gotten all that off of his chest. Axel sighed and headed towards his dorm.

...While Axel had his discussion with Namine', Roxas was asleep, dreaming...

The dream was their argument from earlier.

"I need to talk to you about one detail in that little note you left."

"What's that?"

"I was SO not straddling you! Dirty Roxas...shame on you. "

"Well you WERE smothering me!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you had stopped SCREAMING!"

"If YOU hadn't scared the crap out of me at ONE IN THE MORNING I WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO FREAKING HOT I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T HELPING WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO JUMP OUT FROM UNDER ME. DO YOU _KNOW _HOW WEIRD THAT FELT? "

That outburst was a different one and Roxas sat in silent shock. The Roxas asleep in his bed was observing the scene as an outside party.

Instead of leaving, dream Axel took a step towards dream Roxas and hung his head.

"I'm sorry..Axel. " Why was his dream self apologizing?!Roxas wanted to scream. _Axel _should be the one apologizing for being _gay!_ No. He regretted the thought instantly. You don't apologize for that. Roxas would not let himself become his father.

Dream Roxas had gotten up and was now standing in front of Axel.

"No Roxas. I'm sorry, I'll leave. You'll never hear from such a disgusting man again."

"Don't be ashamed..." Roxas couldn't believe it...his dream self had wrapped Axel into a hug and Axel was...crying? His dream faded while dream Roxas petted Axel as his shoulders shook from crying. Roxas still didn't like the man, but he'd be a hell of a lot nicer from now on.


	4. Only for now

Sad chapter ( sorta...in one part ...but then slightly fluffy.huggles

Roxas POV

A while later, Axel opened the door. He nodded as he passed and climbed into his bed without comment.

Roxas couldn't get back to sleep...he needed to make sure Axel wasn't emotionally scarred.

"Axel? Are you asleep?" A muffled "Maybe.."

Roxas fought the urge to laugh.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please?" Axel sighed and rolled over.

"You gonna scream at me some more?" Roxas felt hurt, even though he deserved it.

"No..."

After a few minutes of silence, Axel spoke.

"What exactly did you want to talk about? "

"Where were you?"

"Talking to a friend."

"About what?"

"None of your business." Fair enough...

"I had a dream about you."

"Oh, _really? _" He could almost hear a slight smirk.

"Not like _that _you perve..." Even though he sounded grossed out, Roxas smiled. It was comforting to have at least some of the 'normal' Axel back.

"Oh darn. So what was your dream about?" Roxas decided to ignore the implied comment but smiled again anyway.

"You were crying like a baby..."

Axel sounded confused. "Why?"

" I found out you were gay," No answer so Roxas continued. "Look Axel, I know you are and I don't really care. That isn't the reason for my extreme dislike towards you. " Was he imagining it, or had Axel sighed in relief?

"It only bothers me because..." Roxas sighed.

"You think it doesn't bother me? I'm so confused right now. I am gay..I must be to feel attracted to you..." Axel whispered low enough that Roxas hadn't heard.

"About 5 years ago, my brother Sora confessed that he was gay...Our father was not very supportive, to say the least. They got into this huge fight and refused to talk to eachother for months. On Sora's fifteenth birthday, our dad took him away, saying he wanted to talk. Sora told me everything would be alright between them when he came back...he was so sure of it. " His voice cracked but Axel said nothing. "But...instead of apologizing, our dad...he...he raped Sora." Roxas felt his throat tighten and Axel gasped. " He asked if Sora liked the feeling of another guy...and.." He had to edit this part, for both their sakes...his eyes were brimming with tears at this point. " My father couldn't stand what he had done, so he killed Sora. Then himself. The only reason we knew anything was from the note he left us.." The Tears were streaming down his cheeks now...why had he shared that with Axel? To explain himself for his behavior?

Roxas couldn't think anymore because he was wrapped in a very loose and hesitant hug. He vaguely realized that th arms were Axel's. He didn't really care at this point and hugged back. Roxas felt Axel tighten his grip as well, but still, he didn't care. It felt comforting...he felt secure. He'd worry about what that meant in the morning.

Axel's POV

He opened the door and found Roxas sitting awake in bed, staring at a wall or something. He nodded and went to his own bed to catch some z's. After a while, he was still up, staring at the ceiling. Roxas asked if he was still awake.

He mumbled a reply and his roomate asked him to talk. He sounded desperate, but Axel had to make sure of something before he agreed.

"You gonna scream at me some more?" Roxas sounded hurt that he had asked. Well, good.

After a few minutes, Axel felt even more tired and no talking had been done. When he asked Roxas what was on his mind, he was being asked about where he had been all night. Roxas didn't need to know that and Axel was grateful when he didn't press for answers. Instead, Roxas said something that threw him off a bit.

"I had a dream about you." That was...interesting. Axel felt himself smirk, not as upset anymore. He could almost hear the smile when he asked Roxas what it was about, in an implying way of course.

Roxas apologized for his earlier behavior and told Axel a story about when his brother had 'come out of the closet'. It was a really tragic story, and Axel could hear Roxas crying below him. He knew it was wrong, and neither of them would acknowledge it in the morning, but he hated to hear the kid cry.

Axel climbed down the ladder and hestitantly hugged his roomate. He braced himself for the regection that would surely follow, but it didn't come. Instead, Axel was suprised to feel Roxas hug him back. Before he'd even realized he'd done it, he tightened his grip and smiled when Roxas didn't pull away. It felt nice somehow...to comfort him. Damn. He'd gone soft...but he didn't really mind it so much.


	5. Returning Home

FRUITY..Axel should really leave Roxas alone more often.

Roxas POV

It was morning now...and Roxas woke to see Axel asleep with his head on _his_ mattress. The rest of the redhead was kneeling on the floor. That must not be comfortable. Then it sunk in. WHY was Axel anywhere _near _his bed? What the hell did he think he was doing?

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

Axel woke with a start and fell to the floor.

"ow...I see _you're _feeling better."

"Why are you anywhere within ten feet of me? You have no right to use sarcasm when _you're _the one who was resting your _head _on _my_ mattress!"

"Are you saying you don't _remember _what happened last night?" That stopped Roxas cold. What had Axel done to him? His face paled.

"Why do you look so terrified of me? You consented! In fact, you wouldn't _let _me go!"

"What did you _DO!?_" Roxas couldn't control the panic in his voice.

Axel's eyes widened.

"You think _I..._" Then he started laughing. Hysterically.

"I'm calling the cops." Roxas tried to look brave, but his voice wavered.

"If you think it's necessary..." With that, he saluted and walked out of the room.

Axel POV

Had it really been necessary for Roxas to scream so loud? He was obviously back to normal... He was screaming again...accusing Axel of invading his personal space or something.

"Are you saying you don't _remember _what happened last night?" That shut him up, but for some reason, Roxas looked like he was about to be sick. What was his problem? _He _was the one who wouldn't let go! Now the kid really _was _having a panic attack.

What the hell? Axel realized what must've been going through the blonde's head and his eyes widened in shock.

"You think _I..._" Oh that was too funny! Roxas had such a dirty mind...he thought Axel had...had..._raped _him or something. Suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore. Roxas was going to call the cops. Axel would've stayed, he was innocent after all, but he was too hurt to even look at Roxas anymore.

ROXAS POV

It wasn't until Axel had left that Roxas realized what had, and what _hadn't _happened last night.

_/..."Are you ok now? " Axel's voice. Concern that he was far from understanding. Someone was sobbing...wait, was that him?_

_"C'mon...sop crying. " Yeah it was him. He should never have told Axel that story...he lost it every time he talked about it. Part of him regretted letting Axel comfort him, but more of him didn't want to be left alone. The tears started again...Roxas would admit it only to himself. He was scared. What would happen after this?_

_Axel tried to pull away and Roxas held fast._

_"Stay!" He choked it out before even thinking._

_"Roxas. You'll absolutely hate me in the morning. You'll hate yourself more. I really should go to sleep now. "_

_"I don't care. You can sleep here." He cringed...that hadn't been such a good idea. Apparently Axel agreed because he stiffened. Roxas should've been relieved, but the tears just came faster still._

_"I'll make you a deal...I'll stay close until you fall asleep, but then I'm climbing up that ladder." Roxas felt his arms being pulled away and held down. Probably to keep him from tugging at Axel again. His hands were dropped once Axel had kneeled with his head resting on the mattress. He was facing Roxas and his eyes were very carful. Unsure and afraid? of what?_

_"Thank you...Axel."He was finally starting to calm down._

_"Does this mean we're friends now Roxy?" Axel was smiling. _

_"Yeah... friends." Roxas smiled back.../_

Shit...he was such an ass.

Axel POV

He was leaving. It was final. No going back after what had happened back there. He sighed.

"How could he even _think _such a thing?" It was hard enough to know that you had feelings for your same sex roommate...but to be accused of taking advantage? Never.

--

Roxas POV

It had been a week since Axel had taken his stuff. He never said where he was going, or why, but that part was obvious. _That _part was his fault. Roxas felt he'd do anything to take back what he said...even if Axel wouldn't come back.

He'd done a lot of thinking in the past week. He realized some things. 1. He was a jerk. 2. He missed his roommate. and 3. He cared for Axel, more than anybody else, in a way that was generally frowned upon. The biggest thing he learned, was that he didn't give a damn about it either.

That night, he dreamt of a situation with a different outcome.

"Roxas, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." He answered immediately. Axel smirked.

"Why?"

Roxas didn't know why...his favorite color had been blue until a couple of days ago.

"I don't..." Roxas trailed off...suddenly noticing how close Axel had gotten. How had _that _happened?

Axel stared at him thoughtfully.

It was his eyes...green eyes. That was the reason for his change in color preference. Not that he would ever own up to that...

"My favorite color is blue."

Before he could react, Axel had pressed their lips together. It was the most amazing experience Roxas had ever not had.

Their bodies were almost melted into eachother, and GODS Axel did the most amazing things with his tongue!

Roxas found himself moaning into his partner's mouth, and whining in protest when that mouth detached itself.

Axel had moved down and was now sucking at his neck. He never knew it was that sensitive. Roxas had a hard time keeping himself contained when that mouth moved _further _down to attend to other things. Things such as the now painful erection Roxas had between his legs.

How had he forgotten about those hands? The very same hands that were leaving burning trails all over his skin, teasing his nipples,and now rubbing all over his crotch.

"Roxas..." mmm...he'd never noticed before how amazingly sexy that voice was. His breath hitched as the owner of that voice cupped the bulge in his pants.

"What's the matter Roxy?" He couldn't even answer. Absolutely NOTHING was wrong. Especially when his pajama pants had gone missing...

Roxas was going to scream if Axel moved his tongue any slower. Those develish hands were running all over his sides and then squeezing his ass. He was groaning now.

His boxers needed to be removed. Now. However, as Roxas tried to slide them off, Axel pinned his hands and took care of it himself. With his teeth. Hot.

There are no words to describe how Roxas felt as his boxers slid down and that tounge darted out to lick ever bit of exposed skin along the way. _That _was the most amazing experience he had ever not had.

"Do you like that?" Axel had reached the very tip of his erection. His tounge flicked out just once and Roxas moaned again.

Then he very nearly screamed when Axel took as much of him as he could into his mouth and started moving his head...

On the other side of reality, a man whose flaming red hair defied the laws of gravity, watched as Roxas writhed in bed. Probably from a nightmare.

'nnnn..mm...A-AXEL!"

Green eyes widened in surprise.

The again, maybe not.


	6. Master Plan

Random ness a head! lol

Roxas POV

"You had a dream about me..." It was a simple statement.

"yes." No! Don't admit to that you idiot!

"was it like the first dream you had of me? Where I cried?" A slight smirk.

"Not exactly..." It was entirely different.

"You were moaning." The smirk grew wider.

"I'm sorry...' No you're not liar. You loved it.

"Was it a nightmare? Did I rape you?" Concern. Bitterness, sarcasm.

"No! and no...it wasn't a nightmare. You didn't rape me..." Shut up Roxas...

"You enjoyed it." The smirk was back, and bigger then ever, but it was a surprised one.

"What are you doing here?" That's it...avoid the assumption.

Roxas had woken up in the middle of the night to see Axel standing in front of his bed. He knew Axel had heard him moaning, but Roxas hadn't had the courage to speak first.

"I missed you."

"oh."

There wasn't much to say to that...

"Do I make you nervous Roxas?" God yes...

"What sane person would feel safe with you in a room?"

"I'm flattered."

He didn't like the look in Axel's eyes...or rather, he loved it, and that disturbed him greatly.

"Axel...?"

"Night Roxas."

"What?"

"I said night Roxy, you may be wide awake, but _I'm _tired."

Well...that wasn't nearly as horribly embarrassing as Roxas thought it would be...but why did he still have that uneasy feeling?

Axel POV

Ha...as if he was going to leave Roxas alone after _that _one. No, Axel had other things in mind.

_The next night..._

"Axel?"

"..."

"Axel...?"

"..."

"God damn it Axel! You've been ignoring me all day! Why?"

"..." It was fun...

"UGH!! FINE!!" Roxas stormed out of the room, Phase 1 complete.

_In the morning..._

Roxas POV

It was finally Saturday. Saturday meant Axel would sleep in so that Roxas had all the hot water to himself. Thank goodness for steamy showers. Saturday also meant he could take his shower in peace since the door didn't lock.

Roxas turned on the hot water and climbed in. Very soothing. A time for thinking, there was a lot to think about. Lately, his thoughts turned to Axel. Today was no exception. Why was Axel ignoring him? Sure, that was awkward, but why couldn't he just pretend it never happened? Stupid Axel. Okay...let's think rationally about this.

Axel is a pig. An ass, mentally unstable, in denial?

Roxas is somewhat sane, an ass, and still not completely comfortable with the fact that he could possibly be gay?

Yes, they are a messed up pair.

Axel POV.

The bathroom door didn't lock and yet Roxas had the nerve to shower here. Such a brave soul.

Axel crept into the bathroom, careful not to be heard over the running water.

His target was in a crumpled heap on the floor. He took the clothes off of the floor.

Towels shouldn't be left, that would make this pointless

So, since Roxas was still in the shower, Axel skipped away with his treasure laughing silently to himself. Yes, he was an evil genius.

ROXAS POV

_WHERE _were his CLOTHES?

WHERE were the _towels?_

Roxas wasn't stupid, apparently his roomate was suicidal because he should've known pulling a stunt like that would get him KILLED.

"AAAXXEELLL!!"

He ran out of the bathroom and prepared to strangle the redhead.

Axel POV

"AAAXXEELLL!! Ah, that was music to his ears. Axel smirked and continued to fold his roomates clothing.

About 2 seconds later Roxas stormed out of the bathroom, so angry that he hadn't even bothered to cover himself.

"Ya know, that's a good look for you." It was EXTREMELY hard not to attack him right then and there.

"Why don't you shut up and give me back my clothes?" Even though he was angry, he still blushed like crazy.

"Can't do that Roxy...you have to win them from me."

"What?" He rolled his eyes. "HOW?" Problem was, he hadn't thought Roxas would actually _agree_...good thing Axel was good at thinking on his feet.

"Checkers." Roxas went pale.


	7. Story Telling

This one is short, Axel tells a story!! grabs teddy bear

Roxas POV

"Checkers." He was doomed. Any game, any game at all, EXCEPT checkers. No...that idiot just HAD to pick checkers. WHY?

Three hours later, his fears were confirmed.

"King me!" Roxas groaned. Axel had 9 pieces and Roxas had...2.

"I give up." His tormentor smirked and his eyes glittered. Axel was truly evil.

"What are you going to do about clothes Roxy?" Yeah...the redhead had put locks on all of the drawers.

"You're such an ass."

"Thanks. You can wear this." Previously mentioned ass prouced a long black coat from under the bed.

"I'll kill you." Roxas glared.

"I love you too Roxy!"

"STOP CALLING ME ROXY!!" The redhead completley ignored him, as usual.

"Ya know Roxy, we never discussed the terms." Oh no...

"What do you want?"

"Simple. Go with me to Namine's party tomorrow. "

"That's it?" Axel wanted to take him to a party? He could handle a party...maybe.

The next day...AXEL POV

They arrived at Namine's little white house. Roxas looked nervous. Axel smirked. This party was gonna be a memorable one for sure. This would be where his plan really kicked into action.

"Namine!" Hugs were exchanged, Roxas was suprised when she hugged him as well.

Larxene, Riku, Kairi, and Demyx were there. Apparently, Larxene and Riku were now an item. About time she bothered someone other than him! Though he still felt sorry for the silver haired boy...

"So...Axel, who's the blonde?"

"This is my roomate Roxy. Riku, Roxy, Roxy , Riku."

My name's not-"

"Hi ROXY! I'm Larxene! Can't belive that physco pyro wwould get within ten feet of a brat like you. If I was stuck with you, I would've killed myself by now.How old are you anyways? 12? " An evil grin That was Larxene for you...always bitchy. Axel sighed, saying anythingto her would be useless.

"Hey Roxas, I'm Demyx! Axel's friend, well I THINK I am anyways, since he hasn't called me." A glare.

"sorry Dem...I've been busy."

"Ah, I see." He looked towards Roxas and stared pointedly.

"Not with HIM you idiot!" Roxas blushed causing all of the guys to laugh.

"Well, not in reality anyways." Kairi smirked.

"Oh, you wanna talk about sex dreams then do I have a story for you!" Roxas turned green, red, and then paled in less than a second.

"SHUT UP Axel."

"No...so anyways, I come home this one night, Roxy was mad at me" Roxas glared harder."And so I walk in the room and Roxas was asleep, and he was kinda twitching. I _thought _he was having a nightmare. But get this, he was actually-"

"why was he mad at you?" It would've been amusing how into the story Demyx was if he hadn't have interrupted the best part.

"He found out I was gay about the same time I did." Everyone gasped. They hadn't expected Axel to be staright as a rainbow.

"Back to my story...Roxy here was twitching and making noises, I thought he was having a nightmare the way he was crying out. "

Roxas groaned again.

"No..no...that wasn't the sound you made. It was more like...'nnnn..mm...A-AXEL!" Axel doubled over laughing. Once realization dawned on his friend's faces, the reactions were simply hilarious.

Riku's mouth went wide open and he blushed. Larxene turned beet red and gaped like a fish. That was an improvement. Demyx, innocent demyx, looked like he had been slapped. Namine looked...unsuprised. Of course...Kairi however blushed and squeaked audilbly. Roxas...if looks could kill.

"Oh shit."


	8. Time out

Letting out a cry of rage, the blonde hurled himself at Axel. He was PISSED. The redhead was caught off guard and both toppled onto the floor, Axel letting out a grunt since Roxas had knocked the air out of him.

The wrestling match began! Well, it wasn't really a match, since Roxas was the only one fighting.

"WHY aren't you fighting BACK?" He growled.

Eventually, the cat calls ended and Roxas was dragged off of a bleeding and bruised Axel. Oops...

"What is your problem Roxas? What is it? All of us here are Axel's friends." Larxene smirked at this. "Larxene, you can leave if you feel that way. "

"Are you telling me to leave Riku? Are you _seriously_ telling ME to leave just because Axel got what was coming to him?"

Riku looked like he was going to pick her up and throw her out. Namine spoke up before he got the chance.

"Leave." One word, with an icy glare, and you could _see _Larxene tremble. Namine was not to be trifled with, no matter how innocent and harmless she usually seemed.

"Fine." Larxene went to leave, but turned at the door. Then she paused, and her attention was turned towards Roxas.

"You and Axel... Both messed up, hot headed, secretive, bi-polar... You guys are fucking _perfect _for eachother." She sneered.

"GET OUT!" Now even Demyx was yelling, what had he done?

"I'm sorry...I don't know what...I mean...Axel...and he..." No. Roxas wasn't good with apologies.

"Tell it to him. He's the one who's gonna have a black eye for the next month."

Roxas looked towards the red haired man he had viciously attacked. Why? Why didn't Axel defend himself? Roxas _knew _he could. Knew Axel could fight. Why hadn't he?

Namine's gaze softened, but only slightly.

"If you are going to behave like a child, you are going to be treated like one. Time out, closet, ten minutes. If you and Axel are still fighting, or if I see another speck of blood on him, I will _personally_ kick you out of this house. You're lucky Riku hasn't done so yet."

Roxas only stared at her in confusion, and the Riku glared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Help your friend up."

Roxas dumbly extended his hand and Axel took it, flinching when he moved faster than his headache allowed.

AXEL POV

Once the closet door was shut, (rather forcefully by Kairi) an awkward silence began.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas apologized. Were his eyes watering?

"Nothing's broken..." He smirked, it kind of hurt. He would't admit it though.

"Really, I don't know what happened. Why didn't you fight me? Why didn't you defend yourself?" Yep..his eyes had been watering, and they were now threatening to spill over.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why? I deserve it! You didn't. Just cuz you decided to be an ass and tell an embarrassing story didn't give me the right to maul you like that."

"I shouldn't have told them it though, that was private. "

Another awkward silence.

Roxas POV

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so embarrassed that you have feelings for me? I mean, you know I have feelings for you, so why are we standing here not doing anything about it?"

What the fuck..."What?"

"I said, I like you, you like me. So shut up and kiss me already." Axel blushed, Roxas smiled.

"That's what I thought you said."


	9. Car Ride

Long_er_ one for you since you'll probably feel the urge to kill me..._hands everyone voodoo dolls_ Sorry the other 2 were short, I needed them to get to this point, but it didn't seem as fun to combine Axel's "OH shit" with Roxy flying at him...raises the suspense...laughs evilly...oh and, Reviews are love!

_Once the closet door was shut, (rather forcefully by Kairi) an awkward silence began._

_"I'm sorry..." Roxas apologized. Were his eyes watering?_

_"Nothing's broken..." He smirked, it kind of hurt. He wouldn't admit it though._

_"Really, I don't know what happened. Why didn't you fight me? Why didn't you defend yourself?" Yep..his eyes had been watering, and they were now threatening to spill over._

_He shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"Why? I deserve it! You didn't. Just cuz you decided to be an ass and tell an embarrassing story didn't give me the right to maul you like that."_

_"I shouldn't have told them it though, that was private. "_

_Another awkward silence._

_"Hey Roxas?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why are you so embarrassed that you have feelings for me? I mean, you know I have feelings for you, so why are we standing here not doing anything about it?"_

_What the fuck..."What?"_

_"I said, I like you, you like me. So shut up and kiss me already." Axel blushed, Roxas smiled._

_"That's what I thought you said."_

Back to reality...his imagination was running away from him. Again.

AXEL POV

Three minutes had passed in total silence. Roxas was deep in thought or something, his face went from overjoyed to depressed, from red to pale... Axel was worried, time for a distraction. After all, he had forgiven Roxas...why not show him?

"Hey Roxy! Let's play a game." He looked skeptical.

"What _kind_ of game?"

"well...we _do_ have seven minutes left..." Cue the evil smirk.

"Oh hell no..."

ROXAS POV

WHAT was that idiot trying to pull? Suggesting 7 _MINUTES IN HEAVEN?_

"Come on Roxas, it's an innocent game and...you're _wasting time..._" oh...no. He wasn't going to give in. NO.

"PLAY with me!" Pouting would get him nowhere.

"You know, you hurt me pretty bad. Least you could do is play the game." No guilt trips.

_"You know you want to..."_ Talking in a sexy voice like that was just cheating.

"Or, if you don't want to play, since I'm so hurt and all, _you could kiss it and make it better"_ Did he EVER stop talking?

Roxas looked around for someplace to hide. Oh right...they were in a closet. Lovely. Why was he scared anyway? He knew what the redhead might do, and honestly, he wouldn't complain.

"_Stop fighting...we both know it's what you want."_

He was afraid because...this would be the turning point. Everything would change. What if Axel got tired of having him around? What if, it was all some cruel trick, and Axel would ignore him again once everything was said and done?

"Part of life is taking chances Roxy..."

"SHUT UP AXEL!"

Suddenly he was pinned against something, with Axel breathing... breathing in his ear. Roxas trembled.

"_one minute..._" Axel leaned in. Footsteps were approaching. Closer...it was impossible to fight him off. ..._finally_...The doorknob turned. Axel pressed their lips together. _It's about fucking time_ Hands tangled in fiery spikes. The door opened. _It feels like floating_ Only after Roxas hit his head with a thump did he realize he had fallen. Like, on the carpet, in Namine's living room.

"ow..." Above him was a grinning Axel, Roxas blushed slightly.

Behind the grinning redhead were his _friends._ Some friends...Riku looked pissed off, maybe since Axel had done the opposite of kill him...Kairi looked overjoyed, and Demyx was laughing hysterically. Namine was...you guessed it...calm.

"You really should see the look on your face Roxy!!"

"Can't believe he didn't kick your ass..."

"Actually Riku, it looks like he might have!"

"So Axel, I assume Roxas is forgiven?" A giggle.

"He has the best apologies." Axel smirked. Kairi laughed at this.

"What are you talking about? you started it!"

"And I'd like to finish it. Just not here..._Demyx_ is watching."

Previously mentioned blonde stuck out his tongue.

"How mature...ugh boys. I will never understand them."

"That Kairi, is why you are a lesbian."

"What the hell Riku? How do you even know that? Who told you?"

"Um...I didn't know...it was a lucky guess." Kairi blushed and Riku laughed at her.

"I think you guys had better go, blondie's 'high' is wearing off." Roxas growled. His body had betrayed hm in that closet, and as Demyx had said, everything was returning to normal.

"I can fix that." Another smirk, Roxas was going to make him pay for that one. Later, anyways...

After saying thier goodbyes, (Kairi wouldn't go near them) Roxas and Axel got in the car.

...

"Now, was that party really so bad?"

"No...now where are you taking us?"

"Roxy you don't actually think we were going back to the dorms tonight did you?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, you heard Demyx...there's something I need to take care of."

"Oh..."Roxas fell silent and Axel let him think for a while. He had to know, what would happen between them now?

...

"Roxas, what happened in that closet?"

"Nothing." Axel was shocked.

"How can you say that? How can you possibly _fucking say that?!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I kissed you. and guess what Roxas? You kissed me back. You KISSED ME BACK and you ENJOYED IT!"

"Stop lying to yourself Axel...I wouldn't kiss you."

"Liar."

Roxas POV

Roxas glared at the redhead behind the wheel. It was so wrong...what he was doing. Accepting this would only end in pain...Axel would hate him, but it was better if they forgot eachother and moved on. Roxas figured he should get married, have children...the perfect life. He and Axel couldn't get married, that wasn't allowed, and neither of them could have children. Not so perfect. What would they do when the public didn't accept them anyway? It was better this way, he had convinced himself. Now to convince Axel...

"We can't be together."

"Why the hell not? "

"It's not...right. It wouldn't work."

"It would work if you were willing to make it Roxas! It would work..."

He was silent.

"Look at me. Please...LOOK at ME!"

Roxas looked, and regretted it instantly. Axel was crying...

"It would work..."

"I'm sorry..."

Axel pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Get out."

"Axel...I -"

"I said, get the fuck out."

Roxas opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement. Axel pulled the door closed and sped off, leaving him there.

AXEL POV

How could he do that? Just act like nothing had happened? Whenever they got close, Roxas was the one to pull away. So why was Axel still bothering with him?

It was the lowest he had ever felt, and would ever feel again.


	10. Accident

SO...here's the update I promised somebody! Reviews are love!

It didn't hurt much, there was something to be said about driving into a tree while going ninety miles an hour...

ROXAS POV

He finally reached the dorm and stepped inside, an apology on his lips. Problem was, nobody was there to accept that apology. Not that he thought it would be accepted...Axel must've gone back out.

Roxas sat down on the bed and turned on their little tv. He was flipping through channels when something caught his eye. A news woman was reporting on some accident on the highway.

"Horrible accident involving a red truck."

A flash of red hair...

"Wrapped completely around the tree trunk..."

Axel...

"Driver is in critical condition, there isn't much hope for this one. Paramedics don't think they can even make it to the hospital..."

Broken and mangled on a stretcher...

"No word yet on whether driver lost control of the car, or if this was simply, a suicide attempt. Being the latter, I think it may just succeed..."

Axel.

Roxas jumped when he felt his cellphone vibrate. _Please be Axel...PLEASE be Axel..._

Although he knew it wouldn't be Axel, Roxas was still disappointed when Namine's voice sounded on the other line.

"Roxas? Roxas are you watching the news? Get down here, I'm waiting in front. We're going to get him Roxas!"

"yes..." He replied numbly, already halfway down the stairs. She had already hung up.

Namine's POV

She'd never seen Roxas so broken. When he got in her little blue car, he all but melted onto to the seat without saying a word. Then he started sobbing hysterically.

"My fault...Axel...Dead...Me...MY FAULT...broken...stupid mistake...should've let...could've stopped him..." Namine tried to calm him, worried about this blonde boy who had made her friend so happy.

"He talks about you a lot Roxas...its not your fault. He loves you ya know...and he's scared too."

"You say that like I can change anything at this point!" Namine's mouth turned down into a grim line. They were approaching the scene now.

Roxas was out of the car before it even stopped moving. He barreled past the surprised cops and the confused paramedics, stopping abruptly when he reached the person on the stretcher.

ROXAS POV

Axel was...barely recognizable. Not dead though...he wasn't dead. Roxas clutched the edges of the stretcher and tried to control his breathing. He growled when some pink haired man attempted to drag him away from the body. The body that wasn't a corpse. They weren't doing anything...they were packing up. _WHY were they packing up? HE WASN'T DEAD! They NEED to do SOMETHING!! _Namine placed a hand on his shoulder. There were tears in her eyes.

"Let go." The pink haired man spoke.

"He's not dead...He's not dead YOU IDIOTS! I can hear his heart beat...I _can HEAR IT!! DO SOMETHING!"_

"It would be wasted effort to try and save him now. He would need to be put on life support and even then is chances are slim to none."

"Than put him on the life support."

"That would be extremely costly and may not even help the situation." Roxas looked to Namine pleadingly, she nodded.

"I'll help him pay for it."

"I'm sorry miss, but I just don't think you'll have enough to cover all the labor involved with this type of thing."

"I'll work for free Marluxia." Everyone looked toward the blonde haired man who had spoken, he had tears in his eyes. Just like Namine, just like Roxas.

"Demyx, that is very noble of you but this man is not worth the effort...he's probably too far gone." Huh...Demyx was a doctor? It helped a little knowing one of Axel's friends would be taking care of him.

"PUT HIM ON THE _FUCKING LIFE SUPPORT!" _It was done. After all, nobody refused Namine...it seemed like hanging out with Axel had rubbed off on her.

...

The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed hours long even though it took only minutes, Axel was able to hang on for a little while at least...

Watching them stick all of those Ivs...needles...tubes...watching them hurt Axel like that, even though he couldn't feel it, was the hardest thing Roxas had ever done. He still stood there...and held the unresponsive hand anyway.

He'd take back everything he said if those eyes opened again. No, _when_ they opened again.

"Roxas?"

"Yes Namine? " She bit her lip as if she didnt want to tell me something.

"He came over quite a few times for advice...about you." That caught my attention.

"Really?"

"I was afraid...after your story...he took it pretty hard..."

Begin story/ _The doorbell rang and I went to answer. I knew it would be Axel, who else would be out this late? He looked pretty upset...red eyes...runny nose...so I let him in. _

_"namine...he hates me. I hugged him and now he hates me. He ACCUSED me of something HORRIBLE. I can't ever look at his face again...i dont think I could look at anybody's face."_

_"Dont talk like that Axel...you cant be thinking of hurting yourself."_

"_Not exactly..." I gasped. I couldn't believe he was suicidal._

_"Roxas is just confused, he'll come around eventually" _

_"Nam I didn't come here for a lecture or a pep talk...I came to say goodbye." _/End Story

"I wouldn't let him leave for a week. Until I was sure you would take care of him. Was I wrong Roxas? Do you not love him? I really thought..."

"Of course I do...I'm sorry Namine...REALLY TRULY sorry Namine! I just thought that he was only messing around...that he didnt really like me at all. I'm sorry!"

"Roxas! Roxas stop crying...if you cry, then I'll cry and we'll both look really stupid and Axel wouldn't want to wake up and see us crying and.." They choked up anyway. Axel didn't wake up. They continued to sit there, and cried. Just cried for a few hours...Axel didn't wake up. Even as they left, Axel didn't wake up.

Later that night, Roxas crawled into the top bunk and cried himself to sleep.


	11. Hospital

They called him in the morning. Of course it wasn't good news, I mean, seriously. Why would he even think Axel might be awake yet?

Surely it had nothing to do with the fact that they said there was an improvement. No...

"Roxas? You should get down here A.S.A.P There's been an improvement."

So, why was he sitting here, in the cold room, at 5 in the morning? Oh yeah...so they could tell him the 'good' news.

"Axel is in a coma." Would he be forgiven for not jumping for joy?

"How is that even a little bit of an '_improvement'?_"

Lovely, a coma. Whoopde freaking doo.

"I know it's hard to understand, but it really is an improvement."

"Marluxia is right Roxas. Axel's not critical anymore, he can hear you and stuff. " Demyx's words gave him an idea.

"Axel?" He said hesitantly, with no response.

"If you can hear me, I just want you to know that..." Deep breath

" You're a fucking moron." There, that felt better.

"Roxas! How could you say something like that?" Oops...

"I'm sorry Nam but it's true! I mean, what the hell was he thinking? It was so selfish, he didn't even consider how his little stunt would affect me and you."

"I want Axel to get better just as much as you do. Calling him a fucking moron isn't going to do any good! Why not try, 'Why would you do that Axel, you made me worry' or 'Next time lets talk before you drive into a tree'."

"Right...because he wants to wake up and be reminded of the fact that he got here by driving into a tree. It's like saying, 'Welcome Back! We're glad your selfish suicide attempt didn't work!"

Namine frowned.

"What makes you say it was a suicide attempt? It could've been careless driving, or maybe he lost control of the car."

"I know it was a suicide attempt ok? Me and Axel had a...disagreement...and he kind of kicked me out of the car...and now, here he is."

"How long will it take for him to wake up?"

"I don't know...he may never wake up. You can get rid of the life support if you-"

"NO. Namine and I are NOT giving up on him."

...

_The first week was the hardest. There were tests and needles and tubes. Namine stopped going with him after awhile. No...she wasn't giving up, it was just hard. Roxas never spoke, he couldn't find the words. Besides, Axel couldn't really hear him, that was a myth.  
_

...

_Week two was depressing...Axel's harbeat wasn't as strong by Friday. Was he giving up? _

..._Week three...He couldn't get to the hospital until Thursday because his parents had 'surprised' him. They said Axel would survive a week by himself._

"We're losing him!"

"Sir the blonde just showed up...what do I tell him?"

"Just get him out of here! He can't see this!"

"Axel!"

"too late..."

"What's wrong with him? What's happening?" Dying...Axel was dying...why was he dying? He was fine a week ago!

"You aren't doing a very good job Xaldin!"

"Kid you need to leave."

"I'm not a kid and I'm staying!! He needs me! Save him!"

"Were doing the best we can Roxas."

"Well do better!"

...

_beeeeeeeeeeep..._

"Roxas...?" Namine was ignored.

Roxas went over to the body, and slapped it in the face. Slapped Axel in the face because he was still in there somewhere.

"Wake up damnit!"

Slap. nothing. Slap. Nothing. Again. Nothing

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Let him vent..."

"just don't break anything..."

"Can't you jump start his heart?"

"We can try if Roxas moves."

...

"Clear!" _bbbzzzt_

"It's not working! More power!"

"Clear!!" _beep beep beep_

"We've got something!"

"AXEL!!"

Roxas rushed over to the body once more.

"Don't you dare slap him again."

He just stared for a moment deciding what to do, and settled on holding his hand.

"I just saw Axel move!"

"Namine...I don't think it's possible."

"No Demyx I swear...Roxas squeeze his hand!"

Sure enough, the hand squeezed back.

"Axel? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

The hand squeezed.

"Axel, squeeze Roxas' hand if your eyelids feel too heavy to open but you can hear and understand everything."

The hand squeezed.

"He's awake, he just can't open his eyes because of the drug we put him on. If we take out the drugs, then he should be awake in an hour or so. I bet he's hungry"

"Namine and I will go get him something, you stay here Roxas. "

"Thanks Demyx"

They took the drugs out and Namine and Demyx came back with the food. About an hour later, like the doctor had said, Roxas saw Axel's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Axel Welcome Back!"

Roxas so happy he could kiss the redhead. That's exactly what he did.


	12. Waking Up

Sorry guys! Had to shopping and stuffs...anyways, here's your next chapter! Review please!

AXEL POV

Believe it or not, driving into that tree didn't hurt. Being in a coma for almost a month? That sucked.

Not that Axel complained about his 'Welcome Back' present...

There were no crazy visions like you hear in all the stories, it felt like being in a dreamless sleep for a LONG time. Well, not dreamless exactly. There were bits and pieces of memories. He called them scrapbook dreams. Roxas happy, Roxas mad, Roxas blushing, there was a lot of Roxas. Roxas kissing him...in the closet, holding his hand in the hospital. Aside from calling him a moron, Roxas never talked. Namine tried, and apologized for not visiting as often. Axel had known Namine for years, knew she was afraid of all things hospital, and forgave her for that. It was kind of funny though, to hear how much of an influence he was on her. Especially her vocabulary...since when did Namine curse?

Axel noticed the week Roxas was gone, he wouldn't fight the sleep as hard. Those dreams turned into nightmares...bad memories of fights and Roxas avoiding him, all the hard times...There was one dream where Roxas slapped him, and he felt it physically. It was weird...he couldn't hear his heart anymore, it was like Roxas wouldn't let him leave.

When he became somewhat 'conscious', Axel could see the brightness from behind his eyelids, but he could not lift them. he could hear everything, Roxas was upset, Namine was angry. Then Roxas was holding his hand, but it was different from before. Hard to explain...before it felt like, he held it because he _had_ to. When your friend is in the hospital, you hold their hand. This time it was like he _wanted_ to. Like he was trying to keep Axel close. Roxas needed to know he was ion there, so Axel squeezed his hand. Namine noticed and the doctor started giving orders. Namine and Demyx went to get food and they waited for the medication to wear off. Food sounded absolutely wonderful...

The medication wore off and Axel slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he heard was a very ecstatic cry of "AXEL!" that made his head hurt. At least Roxas didn't seem mad. No, Roxas was definitely not mad because instead of hugging Axel, babbling incoherently, or simply squeezing Axel's hand, he kissed him. _KISSED HIM. On the LIPS. _

Yes, that saounds childish. of course it was wonderful and amazing and absolutley better than anything Axel had ever imagined (and he had quite the imagination), but all he could think was 'Not again'. Roxas would love him, then Roxas would hate him, be disgusted by him, and leave him. Then Axel would feel worthless and probably end up depressed or back in the hospital. Or, ya know, splattered on a road somewhere.

That's why, as much as he wanted to, Axel didn't kiss back. He tried to seem uncaring, but it didn't work out too well. All becuase that damn heart monitor caught every single beat of the traitorous organ that was leaping wildly in his body. Now, they were laughing at him. Screw it. Pretending not to care obviously wasn't working. Still, he was pissed. They were not going to be laughing in a minute. His heart beat sped up again.

"You're just going to do this all over again to me right? You're going to make me think you care, and then you'll act like nothing happened. Again. Am I right?"

"Axel, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot and I should never have tried to act like nothing happened...I'm sorry."

"Sorry really doesn't make me feel any better at this point Roxas. It really doesn't. Sorry doesn't bring back my car, or heal all these bones I've apparently broken. It's a miracle I can even _talk_ given the state I'm in! I'd love to hit you right now Roxas, but I can't. Why? My arm is broken! It's pretty hard to breathe too, guess that means I broke some ribs huh?"

"Axel I'm _sorry_. So terribly sorry!"

"That's why you wouldn't just let me _die_ right? Not because you love me, no, because you _feel sorry for me." _

"That's not true!"

"Sure it is, I mean, absolutely NOTHING happened between us right? You talk to me because you pity me. Who knows, maybe you are secretly in love with Namine and you're using my suffering to get closer to _her."_ That one hit home. It was completley ridiculous, but it hit home.

"Damn it Axel! You know that's not true! You KNOW it's not!"

"Why'd you do it then Roxy? Why'd you put me on life support, and come here to hold my hand for 5 hours a day? Why did you _cry_ when my heart stopped beating? WHY did you _kiss me_ when I woke up? Why Roxas!?"

"Because I LOVE YOU, you idiot!"

"I believe the words you used were 'fucking moron'." He grinned.

"I love you, you fucking moron."

"That's all I wanted to hear. I love you too asshole."

Even though it was stupid, and they barley knew what was going on anymore, everyone in the room clapped. Namine and Demyx stood in the dorrway laughing while Marluxia changed Axel's bandages.

"Hey doc, when do I get out of here?"

"Actually, let me put a cast on you and you'll be ready to go as long as you don't move around too much for a while."

While Axel got ready to leave, Roxas asked the very important issue.

"How much is this going to cost us?" Deep breath.

"Nothing" That was absolutley positively ridiculous- wait what?

"We're covering the cost since that was just so -sniff- touching."

"God Demyx...you're such a sap." Roxas hugged him anyway. "Thank you"

They called Riku and Kairi to celebrate at the Red Dragon owned by old friends Shang and Mulan. Chef Mushu made Axel's favorite, roasted Falcon, and gave it to them for free.

They didn;t get back to the dorms until later that night.

"I think you have to sleep on the bottom bunk for a while. There's no way you could climb that ladder."

"No problems there."

Once Axel was lying down, Roxas began to climb the ladder to the other bunk.

"Hey! Who said you could sleep in the top bunk freshmeat?"

So Roxas obeyed his elder and slept in the bottom bunk while holding onto the redhead. Lying there with Axel, though slightly uncomfortable, Roxas slept better than he had ever slept before.


	13. Bandages

Okay...I am so totally sorry...I had like no inspiration for a while, and then I had a dream...so, SORRY SORRY for the wait. I know you hate it, I hate it too. Anyways....so read. I've made you wait long enough. (Dont forget to REVIEW)

* * *

Waking up was...ow. Roxas had never been so sore in his life. No...nothing _happened,_ just...Axel and his bandages were REALLY heavy.

On the other hand, Axel smelled really nice...he'd have to remember to ask what shampoo the redhead used.

Wait a second...shampoo...shower...bandages...how the hell was Axel going to take a shower? _Great._

...

About an hour later, Axel was moping around the least he was clean.

"I still don't see why you had _her_ help me take a shower. She's a _girl!_"

Roxas laughed.

"Any sane man would be absolutely ecstatic to have Nurse Belle in the shower with them, clothed or otherwise."

"Any straight man, and we've already established i'm not. Oh, and sane? You forget who you're talking to Roxas."

"I see your point...What do ya say we go see a movie?"

"You're avoiding the subject..."

"Damn Axel, you know me too well. Will a kiss make it better?"

"it might..."

Axel puckered his lips.

"Ha, dream on. I'm not kissing you until those bandages are off."

"What does it matter if the bandages are on or not?"

Roxas sighed.

"Stupid, you will get way too excited and- "

"WOAH Roxy, what makes you think I can't control myself around you? Hmm?"

"How about, the time you decided to sit on my chest and interrogate me? You were totally putting the moves on me in Namine's closet, and quite recently you.."

Roxas trailed off, not wanting to discuss the whole suicide attempt thing at the moment.

"Yeah, so that last one was really stupid. I'm sorry..."

"Well, they were _all_ pretty stupid."

"So how about that movie?"

"Sure...you're buying since I had to pay for your medical bills."

"Fine. Damn you and your guilt trips."

After they had gotten their popcorn, Axel's treat, the redhead realized something.

"Wait a minute...you said my friend Demyx took care of me no charge!"

"You already agreed!! Popcorn is your treat."

Axel scowled.

"That was a dirty trick Roxas."

"I learned from the best."

"yeah yeah...I'm flattered."

The pair filed into the very front row since it's somewhat difficult to climb stairs with crutches.

After the movie, and several attempts by a certain redhead to grope Roxas, they arrived back at the dorms.

The phone in the corner displayed two missed calls. One was from Hearltess ink Pen Corp. A man named Ansem tried to sell then fountain pens, the other was from Namine.

"After Axel gets his bandages off, I want you guys to come to my house for a party! Let's not have history repeat itself though, alright Axel?"

He smiled a sad little smile, and Roxas wrapped his arms around him.

----

A lot happened in the next month. There was a riot and Ansem the telemarketer CEO was accused of fraud, Demyx started dating a sophisticated slate haired man, same sex marrige was made legal after a long debate (Roxas had no idea), Namine won the local art contest, Riku _finally_ broke up with Larxene ( Who immediately hooked up with Kairi...in both senses of the word) Roxas and Axel dropped out of college and started renting an apartment, Roxas got a job (at a coffee shop that was owned by Demyx's new boyfriend Zexion), Axel got a sitter (Nurse Belle was glad to see him recovering), Mickey Mouse became President and Axel spent a LOT of time at Namine's. Not necessarliy in that order...

---

After a 10 o clock appointment that lasted three hours, Axel was bandage free and proceeded to kiss Roxas before they even left the hospital room. Some people smiled, or avverted their eyes. Some people looked disgusted, but neither the redhead nor the blonde cared.

"OFF TO THE PARTY!!"

Axel pumped his fists in the air, causing Roxas to laugh.

"Somebody's excited."

Axel turned around and grinned the widest grin he'd grinned in months.

"Oh Roxy you have no idea."

Upon arriving at her house, Axel pulled Namine aside and they spoke in hushed whispers for a moment while Roxas chatted with Kairi and a considerably tame Larxene. The conversation went smoothly until Roxas called Larxene whipped and was nearly shoved into the carpet. Instead, he was suddenly picked up and almost thrown against a closet door.

Not this again.

"Axel what...what are you doing?"

Roxas questioned the redhead who just wouldn't (or couldn't?) stop kissing him.

"I'm showing you how much I love you, what's it look like?"

"In Namine's closet?"

"I have permission...."

"That's disturbing....what if somebody comes in here for something?"

Almost as if on cue, the door was yanked open and Roxas toppled onto the floor again. It was much more fun last time.

"You see what I mean?"

Axel didn't reply, just kissed him again.

"Roxas...you have no idea how happy I am right now."

Roxas smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy, but you look like you're tearing up."

Axel pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band engraved with Roxas' name.

Make me even happier, Marry me Roxas."

While everyone clapped, all he could do was smile and cry.


	14. Blindfolds

"Married...you're getting Married!! "

Namine squealed uncharacteristically.

Roxas cringed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away."

He nodded again. They were sitting at the new apartment, it was a week later and he still couldn't believe it.

"Married." The word felt heavy on his tongue.

"To Axel!!!! OH I KNEW you would warm up to him!" Namine was beaming.

"Right..." He made a noise that sounded like a cough and a laugh.

"So...who wears the tux in the relationship?" Roxas wanted to slap her.

...

There was much to be discussed....Roxas ran through what he had decided in his head.

Namine would be Maid of Honor, obviously, with Kairi and Larxene trailing behind her. Larxene, in a dress? That would be a sight to behold...

Riku would be Best Man....Scrooge's would cater, and the reception would be at....ugh. This was all making his head hurt. Flowers....still had to pick flowers...wait...Roxas stopped as realization hit."Isn't this the type of crap _brides_ take care of?!" That's it. Why the fuck should _he_ be the bride? Damnit. Roxas rapidly dialed his fiance's cell phone number. He had a plan. Lucky for him, Axel picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Roxas? Since when do you-"

"I have excitin news!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Fuck you Axel."

"My lunch break starts in 15"

Roxas grinned deviously

"Fine, I'll meet you there."

*click*

Axel stared at his phone in wonder.

"The hell? I was only joking....I mean not that I wouldnt like very much to...but not at work...."

Axel muttered to himself, imagining several different scenarios for the entire fifteen minutes, making his coworkers wonder if he'd gone insane....r.

He was just starting to eat lunch when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ax?"

"You're actually here? and with a blindfold? Um...Look Roxas, I love you, obviously....but um...I think we should save the kinkier stuff for the honeymoon? By the way, where do you want to go?"

"Follow me. Don't make me blindfold you."

"You and what army?"

"Girls."

Roxas snapped his fingers and Namine materialized in front of Axel. Puppy dog pout in full use. While he was momentarily distracted and confused, Larxene appeared behind him and tackled him to the ground while Kairi tied his wrists together.

"Roxas?" Axel asked while looking up at the blonde.

"Yes"

"That was a very very gay thing you did...."

"Thank you."

And then Axel saw no more but felt himself dragged into a car and transported to a place that smelled overwhelmingly of flowers.

...

**AAAAHHHHH* Someone squealed. Somehow it felt louder in Axel's ear since he was unable to see it.

"Axel, this is Selphie. You'll be in good hands."

Somehow Axel doubted that since Roxas had been fighting back laughter with every word.

"Anybody care to fill me in on what the hell is going on??"

"Oh don't worry Axie darling," crooned Selohie while everyone sniggered in the background "I've got a lot of experience in this type of thing! We are going to have a lot of fun!"

Axel cringed at the nickname and wondered what the fuck she was talking about saying she had experience and they were gonna have lots...of...fun?

"Roxas!!! Where the HELL did you take me and what is she doing?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll love it!"

"As long as you remember I am GAY. You know, you were there when I-"

Kairi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Too much information!!"

Roxas snorted. "You had no problem describing, in full detail, the time you and Larx had those lighters and......" he trailed off having seen the dark look on Larxene's face.

Axel was faintly intriuged by the sudden quiet. He got Kairi to uncover his mouth by licking in between her fingers.

She jumped back squealing and rubbed her hand on Roxas' sleeve while Axel laughed at her.

"Eeweewewwewwwweewwww!!! Axel slobber gross!! That is _not_ okay!! I mean, Roxas may like it but I for one do not appreciate being slobbered on especially when I'm sure I _know_ where _else_ his mouth has been and now I feel like taking a shower that'll burn my skin off and-"

She was still ranting when Selphie grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him out of the room.

...

"can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Sure, I just need you to stand right.....here. Perfect!"

Axel removed the blindfold to find himself looking in a floor length mirror. Not too shabby, he appraised himself.

Next to his reflection was a girl whom he took to be Selphie. She was extremely small in comparison; about a foor shorter than himself. She had big eyes and brown hair. And the grin plastered on her face looked absolutley satanic.

It was then Axel realized he was in a dressing room. A dressing room full of wedding gowns.

"You have got to be kidding."

Lol...sorry its short, but hey its an update and Ill probably get the 2nd part of this up later tonight. Gotta plan it out some


End file.
